Not over yet part 2
by MisticGothica
Summary: Not all is as it seems after all hell breaks lose not everyone has left Non of the characters are my own they all belong to the wonderful writers of supernatural the seconed part to not over yet


Not over yet part 2

**Not over yet part 2**

Dean threw a look over at Sam who was flicking through their dad's journal

"You know dude you're not going to find anything by the 50th time you've looked through it" he said.

"Yeah, I know Dean," he said still looking through the journal

Dean shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention back to the road again. He reached over and put the music on in the car and began to sing along. Sam looked at Dean and didn't say anything. Dean looked over quickly, "What?"

"Nothing" Sam answered as he heard his phone going off and searched in his pocks for it. Dean turned the music down and kept on driving as Sam finally found his phone and fished it out of his pocket, looking at the screen: Calling "Andrew G." He stared blankly at it before answering. "Hello?" and straight back at him, as clear as if nothing had ever happened, Andy answered him.

"Sam don't come back Cold Oaks," Sam looking confused but answered

"This coming form someone who's dead. Why not?"

"I'm back and I don't know how and I don't know why so just please, Sam, listen to me" he rambled, and then added, "don't come back it's a trap. It's a trap to get you Sam"

Sam was listening to Andy who sounded panicky and not himself before the phone cut out and nothing was heard.

"Andy?" Sam said there, but there was no answer. He looked down at the phone.

"Dude, what was that about then?" Dean asked.

Sam was still processing the information in his head so he said "you don't want to know"

"Dude of course I do if it's worrying you, I would love to be in on it" Dean replied

Sam shook his head as he told Dean "That was Andy saying not to go to Cold Oaks, to stay away as it's a trap" he said

"Well that's coming for a dead kid. Anyway, he might be lying so we'll keep going"

Sam didn't tell dean the rest – that the trap was for him – because he would have been made to stay in the car. They were quiet for the rest of the drive, Sam just flicking through pages of a book or reading the journal and Dean driving and randomly singing at times.

They got to Cold Oaks about evening time and got out. Sam looked around at where they were "Place has changed a lot since the last time" he said

Dean nodded in agreement, "Not such a dump more of a cheap tourist attraction" Sam nudged him and he went quiet as they were greeted by a member of staff.

"Hello and Welcome to Cold Oaks, the Past Brought Back to Life, how may we help you?" the young brunette said. Sam could almost visualise the capital letters.

Dean looked up from the booklet he had in his hand and smiled, noticing the young women in front of him, "Well I'm Jamie and this is Shawn we booked a room hear a few days back"

The woman smiled and looked throw the booking list "ahhh Jamie and Shawn Clark, that you two?"

"Yep, that's us" he said to her she smiled brightly

"Come this way then, hope you don't mind the room you're in, it's in the quiet part as we're still building here. I'm sure they told you this over the phone though" she said, talking primarily to Dean in a breathy voice

"Yeah they did" he shrugged his shoulders to Sam when the women had her back to them. They followed her she took them up the stairs to their room "well this is you; I hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything just ask for Josie" she said with a smile as she handed them their keys and started walking away, Dean watching her every step.

Sam grabbed him and pulled him into the room "keep your head on the mission, Dean, not on the women"

Dean just smiled "Sammy come on, one year to live I've got have some fun in it and she…she looks like a lot of fun"

Sam just rolled his eyes as he sat down. Dean looked about their surroundings when he realised something.

"Ummm Sammy? Where's the other bed?" his gaze resting firmly on double bed he added, "no way I'm sharing a bed with you"

"Good," Sam responded wryly, "that's why there's a sofa." He threw a pillow at Dean, who was facing away from him, hitting him on the back before landing on the sofa. Dean turned around slowly and looked at him, rolling his eyes as he sat down on his new 'bed'.

Dean was stood outside of the room, looking at the grounds when out of nowhere, Andy walked past him. Dean watched as he walked further and further away, looking back through the window and seeing no sign of movement from Sam. He gave chase quickly, turning a corner before realising he was drawing too far from Sam and closer to the old side of town. Nothing here had changed at all, and he stopped walking just to look around the familiar scenery.

Walking further he noticed that one of the building's doors was ajar. Pushing it open, he stepped carefully over the threshold. The door slammed behind him. Panicked, Dean ran to it and pulled on the handle, trying and failing to open it. Through his efforts he heard a whisper echoing through the house – "Help me".

"Ooookay, you've definitely got my attention now" Dean whispered wildly, running to another room as he tried to find another exit. He felt a tingle up his spine and he turned to face the doorway as it slammed shut behind him, making him jump. Standing before the now closed door were two ghostly figures who rushed toward him shrieking "Help us!!" A chill washed over him.

THUD


End file.
